Every Single Escape Story, Ever. (Kart Kingdom Blog Version)
This was the version of the story that was SUPPOSED to go on the Kart Kingdom Blog. I think its about time I start publishing these onto the blog. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Every single escape story, ever. Story #1 (NOTE: I am NOT trying to make fun of the creators and mods of KK. The creators and mods do hard work for Kart Kingdom. This is just a silly kart fiction. —Gawain) _______________________________________________________________________________________ KK Mod 1: DANG IT WE ARE TRAPPED IN A JAIL OR WHATEVER Gawain: Yes, because that totally wasn’t already a fact I knew KK Mod 1: Actually, how did we even get her- Gawain: Because somebody got lazy writing this sto- KK Mod 1: YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BREAK THE FOURTH WALL Gawain: Oh yeah says who KK Mod 1: SAYS- *Silence* KK Mod 1: ………Ok, you got me there. Gawain: That means I can do w h a t e v e r I want to KK Mod 1: No Gawain: Yes KK Mod 1: NO Gawain: YES KK Mod 1: NO- Gawain: Aren’t we just wasting time having this stupid fight KK Mod 1: Yeah good point, now where were we? Gawain: According to the script you’re about to say “LETS GET OUT- KK Mod 1: LETS GET OUT OF HERE Gawain: I was literally going to say tha-whatever, how will we- *KK Mod 1 destroys the wall* Gawain: …That makes no sense, if we could do that, then why would we be put here in the first place? We could easily break out, and if you could ALWAYS do that, that ruins the plot of the story because- KK Mod 1: DUDE FIRST OFF YOU ARE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL A G A I N SECOND OFF THERE WASN’T A START TO THE STORY ANYWAY IT WAS A STUPID IDEA GAWAIN THOUGHT UP OF BACK A FEW MONTHS AGO AND NEVER COMPLETELY PUBLISHED- Gawain: YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME I- KK Mod 1: OK FREAK THIS LETS JUST GO Gawain: GREAT IDEA *They go outside* *Gawain walks outside* KK Mod 1: WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN DON’T WALK Gawain: But I like walkin- KK Mod 1: WHAT IF THE POLICE CATCH US Gawain: Wait, what did we do again? KK Mod 1: WE-…..Uh….WE UH….Wait, I know I’m breaking the fourth wall but was he THAT lazy to not even write in the START of the story properl- Gawain: OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT FINALLY NOW I’M NOT GOING TO BE BLAMED FOR CONSTANTLY BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL HA- KK Mod 1: NO ONE CARES GAWAIN LOL *A guard comes over* Guard 1: Hey what are you doing out here get back in now Gawain: No Guard 1: Please Gawain: No Guard 1: I beg you Gawain: No Guard 1: I’ll give you Deep Dish Pizza Gawain: NO-wait what Guard 1: Yeah I’ll give you Deep Dish Pizza Gawain: I’LL TAKE YOUR ENTIRE STOC- KK Mod 1: NO THANKS BYE *KK Mod 1 grabs Gawain and runs* Gawain: DUDE HE WAS GONNA GIVE ME DEEP DISH PIZZ- KK Mod 1: HOW GULLIBLE ARE YOU DUDE Gawain: What does gullible me- KK Mod 1: THIS IS NOT A LEARNING SHOW FORGET IT Gawain: That was a joke but o k Guard 2: Oh no get them Guard 1: We kinda were already preparing to get them Guard 2: Dude I know but that’s how every single one of these stories go lik- Guard 1: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WAL- *Gawain and KK Mod 1 jumps into Gawain’s PBS Van Kart and drive off* Greg: Ah finally I have Gawain’s Kart, now finally I can use it for pa- *Greg sees them drive off* Greg: …Are you kidding m- John (Greg’s brother): Well, isn’t that how all evils go in stories? They end up wasting time and the good or neutral character ends up winni- Greg: CAN YOU SHUT UP THANKS BYE John: I’m not leavi- Greg: I DON’T CA- *Meanwhile* KK Mod 1: DRIVE FASTER Gawain: Why though KK Mod 1: BECAUSE THAT’S HOW ALL THESE ESCAPE STORIES GO Gawain: YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN SO NO KK Mod 1: OMG GUARD 2 BROKE IT NOT ME Gawain: YOU JUST BROKE IT TO LOOK BACK IN THE STORY TO SEE THAT GUARD 2 BROKE IT KK Mod 1: WHA-YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL TO TELL ME THAT I BROKE IT TO LOOK BACK INTO THE STORY TO SEE THAT GUARD 2 BROKE IT Gawain: AND YOU BROKE IT BY- *The guards are right behind them* KK Mod 1: Oh whoops Gawain: Wha-GOOD JOB DUDE NOW THEY ARE RIGHT BEHIND US WOW AMAZING JOB YOU ARE SO GOO- KK Mod 1: DO YOU WANT TO GET KICKED OUT AND ARRESTED Gawain: …No- KK Mod 1: THEN STOP Gawain: Ok…. *Silence* Gawain: Wait what did we do again that means we must be arrest- KK Mod 1: FOR THE LAST TIME, GAWAIN IN REAL LIFE WHEN WRITING THIS WAS TOO LAZY TO ADD A REASO- Gawain: YOU KNOW ITS FUNNY YOU GO TO ME AND CLAIM THAT I AM VIOLENTLY BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL WHEN YOU DO IT TO- _______________________________________________________________________________________ Yeah, this fighting and escaping goes on for a while, because lets face it, ALL chase stories ALWAYS go like this for whatever reason. Anyways..about two hours later… _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gawain: Finally, we are about to lose them KK Mod 1: I GOT AN IDEA Gawain: Actually you know what, how about no to that idea KK Mod 1: I DIDN’T EVEN TELL YOU WHAT THE IDEA WAS Gawain: From what it sounds its gonna be a really bad idea KK Mod 1: NO TRUST ME Gawain: How about no- *The kart goes flying off some road* Gawain: Oh whoops we just continued with the plot and went flying off a road now everything soon will be in slow mo KK Mod 1: YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WA- Gawain: Do I look like I care right now Silence KK Mod 1: BUT YOU GOT MAD WHEN I BROKE THE- Gawain: NO ONE CARES- *They go flying* *They crash into a small sandbar around a mile away* KK Mod 1: OW THAT HURTS SO MUCH Gawain: Well this sure got s a n d y KK Mod 1: OH MY GOD GAWAIN WILL YOU EVER STOP WITH THOSE STUPID PUN- Guard 1: HI GUYS Gawain: WHA-WHERE DID YOU COME FRO- To be continued-actually, never to be continued-actually, who knows if this will be continued. _______________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you enjoyed, I guess. Written on Feb 2, 2019, rewritten on…uh, today. Category:Kart Fictions Category:SirGawain8